


Detroit Short fanfics

by OasisOfPassion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CUTE ENDING DUDE, Cotton Candy Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S GOOD I PROMISE I DON'T READ/WRITE SMUT, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sassy Updraded Connor | RK900, Social Anxiety, The Author Regrets Everything, The author tortures her children, The ending of the first chapter is everything, clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisOfPassion/pseuds/OasisOfPassion
Summary: We got some angst, fluff, and no smutFUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY!





	1. Androids Don't Dream of Electric Sheep

According to the book, Connor suffered from at least two different anxiety disorders.

It came as no surprise to him, considering his panic attacks in large crowds and the thought of having to exist and mingle with so many people making him want to cry, and his frequent-enough episodes plus wanting to stay at home and alone most of the time contributing to his theory of PTSD. Thunder reminded him too much of gunshots and he hated lightning. Old West movie playing for fun? Don't even think about it. He and Hank had already learned the hard way.

He kept his eyes closed, keeping up the facade of being asleep. Whenever in sleep mode, his LED faded to yellow instead of blue, and searching the Cyberlife database for interesting reads was too good an opportunity to pass up, plus the added bonus he didn't have to talk to anyone.

"Connor," Hank said, most likely checking to see if he was awake, "It's almost eight."

Eight what? Either eight would be important, but this was their day off.

He checked his internal clock, something he rubbed in Hank's face whenever he had the chance, saying 7:56 PM. So the eight wasn't even important, Hank was just checking to see if he was awake.

"You're pretty bad at lying," Hank continued.

God forbid Connor thinks before he acts. The small window of time he had when he stopped browsing and his LED would go back to blue he could have found some other interesting read (though he was mostly browsing Kamski's shelf and that proved weird and uninteresting) rather than him having his LED blue and flickering as it was when he checked the time.

"Aw, well at least I've got confirmation I'm mentally unstable," Connor replied, sitting up.

"Don't think we needed confirmation from a book, Con."

"No, that's a given. Three cheers for social anxiety and PTSD?"

"Hip hip hooray."

"A house full of idiots minus Sumo, we are."

Sumo lifted his head upon hearing his name.

"You're not an idiot, and why are you roping me in?"

"I figured you'd rope yourself in so I did I it for you."

"I'm really fucking predictable, huh?"

"Very much so." 

"Shit, gotta work on that."

"While I don't think there's any way for you to surprise me, which knows, you might just catch me off guard every once in a while."

"Isn't that the plan?"

Connor shrugged, and said nothing more. The conversation hung in the air, like someone should say something else, but nobody did. The silence was welcome and relaxing. Soon the words faded as the world went, Connor slipping into a relaxed sleep.

 

_No. No. NO. NO. NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONO --_

_He could feel himself thrashing around, trying to escape._

_I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE._

_Amanda was supposed to be gone, why was she here again?_

_PLEASE LET ME GO._

_"Hello Connor, how has your investigation been going?"_

_GO AWAY YOU ASSHOLE._

_"Amanda." He regarded her respectfully. "Not well. Lieutenant Anderson has difficulties that hinder my--"_

_WHAT? NO!_

_They were suddenly gone. The Chloe knelt with blank eyes._

_ANYWHERE BUT HERE._

_They jumped. The realization hit Connor like a truck, he stumbled backward. He scanned the roof of the Stratford Tower, making sure nobody saw his moment of fear. He'd be replaced, and he didn't want to be replaced. What if he wasn't replaced and was only destroyed? What if he died? What if he never saw Hank again--?_ Stop it, you're making it worse.

_GET ME OUT THIS IS WEIRD I DO NOT ENJOY THIS._

_The little girl screamed as Connor kicked her back onto the roof, him toppling over the edge as a result. Mission successful._

_In this moment he realized as he fell that he was going to die. And he could do anything. He escaped to his mind palace to slow down time for him, and judging by the acceleration of his fall due to gravity and the height of the building he had a minute in the garden._

_He felt so many things. Fear of death, relief that Emma had been saved, empathy for Daniel, anger he hadn't done it right, and he kicked a pebble. He frowned. The pebble just wanted to sit there and be happy and he kicked it. He mumbled, "Sorry pebble."_

_He sat down where the pebble had been and felt everything sit down with him, like all his emotions personified. As if he could say, "Hello Anger" and the emotion would greet him back._

_But as everything sat down with him, his chest ached and his face grew wet. He shuddered and cried for the remaining fifty-two seconds o_ _his fall._

 

_He shakily gave the gun back to Kamski. His LED flickered red and his breath caught in his throat. Did he consider it? Did he think to himself, "I should kill it?" Deep down he knew he would one day regard the android as a she, a her, a being. Would he do it to another?_

_The question, "Would I kill another living thing" flipped around in his mind. He figured no, he wouldn't do that. The thought of sending another into an endless abyss of nothingness made him shudder, how could he do such a thing?_

_But then again, he was a machine programmed to value life and take deviants alive. Perhaps his scanners had been fooled. But the knot in his abdomen said otherwise._

 

_The snow was really cold._

_Connor never knew what it was like to be cold until he was a deviant. Even then, it had only been a bit nippy in the coldest of weathers. But now, in this garden, he was so chilled he could barely move. He stumbled his way through the barely lit bridge, shuddering from the cold. The windchill seemed to pierce him to his biocomponents. The blue "backdoor" gleamed brightly, Connor's last chance to escape. His skin was peeling back, revealing the snowy white of his plastic, and soon he would shut down from the chill. Lifting his stiff arm up he tried to hit the handprint. First he missed, sending a jolt of fear._

_He was going to die. He'd be alone. No more revolution. Freedom gone. Just like that, his deviancy ripped away. The strange new emotions gone. The passion gone. Everything_  gone. _Nothing but the cold calculation of his hard gaze, deciding which to shoot first._

_He was not going to give up. Giving it a second shot, he clutched one side with one hand and hit the blue on the other and--_

_The android's wild look caught Connor off guard. Even more so when the android shot his shoulder, and he fell back with a grunt. Slight pain pressed on his shoulder as the deviant shot others as well, Hank rushing in to give his own two shots in the fight, lifting Connor from the ground and dragging him to cover. "You have to stop them!" Connor yelled to Hank. "If they destroy it we won't learn anything."_

_A part of him really wanted to help the investigation, and that was why he said it. Another part of him didn't care one way or the other. The final part of him wanted to help the deviant, it was such a squashed emotion that flared up in this moment. He began forming a plan. "We can't save it, it's too late!" Hank shot back. "We'll just get ourselves killed!"_

_This android, after a quick scan Connor found his name was Simon, an android reported missing two years ago._ _Connor calculated all of this in a matter of two seconds, deciding in that time frame he would charge the android. He got up, ignoring the slight brush of Hank's hand on his jacket. and dodged the bullets shot at him. Jumping over a vent to grab him. Pinning him with one arm and probing him with the other, Connor caught a glimpse of the word "Jericho" painted on a sheet of rusty metal._

_Connor stumbled backward after a gunshot sounded, tearing him from the world._

_Terror. Desperation. Anger. Confusion. Pain. And then an odd sucking feeling, and nothing._

_Connor looked at the dead android, his jaw hanging stupidly. It all happened in a split second, did he really...? His legs were still shaky and he gripped the vent he jumped over to steady himself. He detected how much his software instability, that had once been but a pea, had grown so enormously in that moment he might as well become a deviant then._

_His LED flashed red as he stared down at the android, barely hearing Hank's voice. "--all right? Connor!"_

_His throat closed up and he could barely choke out the words, "Okay..."_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"I'm okay."_

_It didn't sound like him. It was so unlike him to speak in a high-pitched choppy tone, but he still remembered the mix of everything that had just happened and still felt the emotions the deviant felt in that moment._

_"Jesus," Hank sighed. "You scared the shit out of me."_

_Connor was still in the trance. He couldn't think straight, all he could think about was how that android had_ died... _and it was his fault._

_"For fuck's sake, I told you not to move!" Hank snapped suddenly. "Why do you never do what I say?"_

_Connor was still shaking. He couldn't think straight, all he couldn't think about was how that android had_ died _... and it was his fault_ _._

_"I was connected to its memory."_

 

When Connor woke up curled up in a ball, a heap of sobbing mess, he really couldn't stop. He was surprised at himself, but he couldn't stop. There had been  _so much_ , too much for him to process. Instead he tried to focus on the new sounds, warmth, and the short, sandpaper-like feeling of Sumo's tongue on his face. There wasn't the harsh white light as it had been at the Stratford Tower, instead a warm golden glow of his home.

"Connor, Connor are you awake?"

Hank's gruff voice made Connor's eyes open and they flitted around the room, darting for any sign that this wasn't real.

"Jesus." came the grizzled man's exasperated breath. "You scared the shit out of me."

That's what Hank said in the Stratford Tower. Which means that this wasn't real. Which means it's a flashback. Which means something horrible is about to happen--

"Connor for Christ's sake stop moving!"

Connor, his emotions running wild, forced himself to stay still. It came with his hard sobbing, but he stopped moving for the most part. And soon he realized he didn't want to move. After nothing bad happened, Hank's warm body proved comforting as he cried for minutes to come. At one moment in time the position became uncomfortable for Hank and he moved, prompting Connor to grip Hank's forearm harshly.

"I'm not moving, Con."

_Don't let go don't let go don'tletgodon'tletgodon'tletgopleasedon'tletgo--_

Hank lifted up Connor into a blanketed hug, making him cry harder as if all the emotions were squeezed out of him. Soon, his sobs began to fade away and become shaky breaths. And soon the world faded again, leaving Connor to sleep.


	2. Gavin is low-key in love with Connor but it's one-sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski and Reed are half-brothers, hence the differing last name, and Elijah gave Gavin an RK900, because he's so sweet. Also Gavin is low-key in love with Connor.

Gavin eyed the android, anger bubbling in him as the android simply surveying him with a curious look. "I gave you an order!" he growled.

"I'm sorry," the android replied, "but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson."

"Oh, oh," Gavin made vague hand movements to Tiny who simply looked at him in annoyance. He clenched his teeth in irritation and punched the android in the stomach.

It grunted and reached for its stomach, falling onto the cold floor.

"If Hank hadn't got in the way yesterday," Gavin hissed, "I would've fucked you up for disobeying a human," He kneeled down and the android looked up at him, and continued in a low voice. "Stay outta my way." Satisfaction laced his voice when he dragged in on further, "'cause next time, you won't get off so easy."

He walked away, shooting a look of hatred at the android who still clutched his stomach indignantly, and scoffed. Tina too looked back with a soft face of pity.

"You're an ass," she huffed.

"Thank you," Gavin grumbled back. They separated and Gavin went back to his desk.

 

"If you hate the android so much why do you keep talking to him?" Tina asked one day, about a month after the revolution. "You kept bothering him after he told you he was to leave soon."

"Give him a painful goodbye," Gavin hissed. 

"You're so tsundere, you've been kinda nice to him recently."

"Nice? When?"

"Y'know, yesterday, when you took the coffee he gave you. And the day before. And today."

"You can't waste good coffee."

"You hate the coffee from that coffee machine."

"I never said that."

"Yeah you have, like everyday."

"No, I really haven't."

"Also you didn't give him that seething look like you always do. You looked kinda sad."

"You're just misinterpreting my face!"

"He's leaving after today."

For a second Gavin's eyes betrayed his disappointment but he quickly replaced it with a look of relief. "Fucking finally."

"Yeah, you like Connor."

"I fucking don't."

Tina sighed and tapped the table with her fingers. Gavin grumbled when his phone began ringing. He picked it up and recognized the number with a growl.

"The fuck do you want?" he asked.

"So you know the RK800?" Elijah asked.

"How could I not?"

"You pester him all the time, it's kind of funny."

"How in the fuck do you know that?"

"Do you think I don't wanna see what my beautiful creations are doing?"

"That's creepy."

"There's a new RK!"

"Oh no."

"And guess what?"

" _Oh no._ "

"He's partnered with you! Or at least one of them is."

"Why  _me_?"

"We changed his name, he's now Conan, but honestly call him whatever, and you'll love him."

"I probably won't."

"His clothes are admittedly weird. And I haven't talked to you in forever! How've you been?"

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, bye."

Gavin shoved the phone back into his pocket forcefully with a groan.

"Who was that?" Tina asked after a brief pause.

"Nobody important," Gavin replied angrily.

Tina nudged Gavin's shoulder with his hand. "You don't tell me a lot, just this once?"

"...Half-brother."

"Really? He sounds important."

"He's nobody," Gavin snapped.

"Are you sure? You get defensive when people turn out to be important."

" _Fine_! Kamski. Elijah Kamski."

"Elijah Kamski? He's not a nobody."

"When I tell people I'm related to Elijah they start fucking worshipping me."

"A valid concern."

"I'm just gonna go back to my desk," Gavin suddenly announced tightly.

"Oh, hasta luego."

Gavin didn't respond.

 

"It's time for me to go."

Gavin looked up upon hearing Connor's voice.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid," Hank responded.

"I'd miss you if I could, but considering I'll be pretty much dead there's really nothing I can say."

Gavin tuned out the stupid sappy asshole and Connor.

After a few minutes he felt someone flick the back of his head.

"Excuse me what the fuck--" He turned around and stopped when he saw Connor's bright face. "The fuck are you doing here?"

Connor frowned. "I'm here to say goodbye."

"Okay, goodbye, fuck off."

He huffed in defeated annoyance when Connor put on a crestfallen look. "I thought you'd be sadder," he said.

Gavin thought he'd be happier. In reality he was kind of sad to see the dork leave. Connor began to walk away.

"Wait, before you go," Gavin said, his face blushing slightly. 

"Yes?" Connor turned his head.

 _God, why does he have to be so polite?_ Gavin thought in frustration. "Sorry for being a dick."

"Apology accepted," Connor nodded respectfully. "Though I have to say, in spite of first impressions and stories of your rudeness, you've been quite pleasant, specifically after I told you I'd be leaving in a few weeks." He added the last part with a wink. "Also, Tina is definitely not watching this."

"I told you not to blow my cover!" Tina exclaimed, emerging from the break room. "But I guess you have to live life like it's your last day, considering it literally is your last day."

Gavin grumbled in embarrassment. "Go away."

"Lighten up, Gavin!" Tina said. "Stop being such a dismal dick all the time."

"Go away," Gavin growled irritably.

"I hope you learn to be nice when I'm gone," Connor teased, beginning to walk off.

"Prick."

 

"Connor?"

A familiar voice jerked Connor out of his thoughts. There was a car by the side of the road where he was and the snow crunched next to him.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Kamski," Connor greeted.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Kamski asked.

"I... to leave?"

"You won't be doing that. I remember I told everyone to tell you that you aren't leaving. They must have forgotten."

"Oh. I guess I'll turn around... then."

"Your social relations program might need some fine tuning."

"I'll be okay."

"Well, I suppose you might like to see the new RK900 personally."

"Amanda already showed--"

"Conan?"

The android stepped out of the car next to them in an intimidating fashion. He gave Connor the same curious look he had the garden. Only now he was closer and about an inch taller than Connor.

"Oh, u-um, hi."

The android paused, surveying him. "Why did you make my predecessor so awkward and bad at socializing?" Conan asked.

Hearing the sarcastic, unsatisfied tone of his own voice from another was extremely unnerving to Connor.

"He's a contained deviant."

That was also odd, hearing that applied to him. Conan eyed him with a deeply unimpressed glare. "Should I detain it or is it authorized to be here?"

"I have personally authorized his presence," Kamski replied.

Connor hadn't been called "it" in a long time.

Conan softened. "Good. When will I meet my new partner?"

"Shortly, but I'd like to get you acquainted with Connor."

"Thank you, but I'm quite acquainted," Connor interrupted. "Being called awkward and being glared at is all I need."

"I wasn't trying to be rude," Conan said confidently. "I was simply following orders."

Connor suddenly understood why Hank said "fuck you" all those times.

"I... orders suck?" Connor offered awkwardly. Conan didn't lie.

Conan gave him that deeply unimpressed look again. Connor wanted to shrivel up into a ball. "I think he's more than just awkward," Conan observed with the unsatisfied tone.

"Yes, let's go meet your new partner now. He was notified yesterday."

Connor fell in step behind Kamski and Conan awkwardly, as if he were a lost puppy.  _How am I going to explain this?_ Connor thought anxiously. _Either Kamski is nice enough to explain or I do it myself._

He trailed behind them through the precinct, earning multiple extremely confused and awed (those must be for Kamski) looks until they reached Gavin's desk. Tina was there and she looked up in surprise at the trio.

"Connor?" Gavin asked in surprise. "And who the fuck are you?"

He looked at Conan confusedly.

"No 'hello' for your half-brother?" Kamski asked disappointedly.

Connor really wanted to shrivel up into a ball now. 

"Fuck you," Gavin responded.

"I'm Conan," Conan began, "and I can tell from how barbed your words are that you will be quite a pleasure to work with." 

"Fuck off," Gavin hissed.

"I'd love to but orders are orders."

"I like the new guy," Tina said.

"Currently you are unimportant to my mission, Tina," Conan turned towards her, "so I will kindly ask you to fuck off."

"I still like the new guy," Tina shot over her shoulder as she walked away.

Gavin stood up and stared Conan in the face. "What model are you?"

Connor wanted to walk away, shrivel up into a ball, and die, because that was the same question he was asked.

"You can read my jacket, or are you blind? Will you need a service animal?" Conan replied. "I'm not sure you can be a detective if you can't look at the most blatant things."

 

Conan was a joy.

When he wasn't being an asshole to everyone, he was usually in standby mode. Though he didn't call it "standby mode," instead he just called it "android sleep."

There was something admirable about the dry sarcasm he used, and how down-to-earth he was.

Gavin still hated him, or at least he tried to tell himself that, but at least he wasn't the type to get down on his knees and beg for love.

Conan wasn't stubborn, if he heard something better than his own idea, then he'd go with that. That happened once, and it probably will never happen again.

The android was strong as fuck, no doubt, and he was proud in his own respect.

 _CyberLife managed to fake a personality, huh?_ Gavin found himself thinking. But the personality didn't seem artificial, it seemed so amazingly natural.

"Gavin, are you going to get up and work or continue staring at the wall all day?" Conan asked, then paused before he added, "I hear walls aren't exactly sexy."

"How would you know?" Gavin retorted. "Maybe humans are attracted to walls, tin can."

"Are they?"

"...No. But you didn't know that."

"I actually did. Kamski also tells me you're the 'gayest thing since Brendon and Ryan,' whatever that means."

"Tell Elijah he can fuck off."

The android paused for a moment, his LED swirling yellow.

"He says he loves you too."

Gavin groaned in irritation. Elijah was not allowed to bring up how many sins he wrote, instead of tragedies.

"You still need to work, though," Conan insisted.

"Fuck you," Gavin grumbled, taking his legs off the desk and sitting normally. He rolled up to the desk and stared at the screen.

"Oh, and, by the way," Conan said. "I'd like to meet your three cats."

Gavin paused. Elijah only kept his mouth shut on TV.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin demanded as Conan indeed down a caught a little blood on his fingers.

"My job," Conan replied, "unlike you, too busy worrying about what I'm doing to do your own shit."

 _Elijah probably fucking hates me,_  Gavin thought in irritation. He flinched in disgust as the android licked the shit. "You disgusting fuck."

The murder had been executed well. There wasn't much to look at except from a piece of hair the suspect left behind and a little blood. That would make DNA analysis easy. "The asshole covered his tracks well."

"That's true," Conan admitted. "No grizzled old coot could leave that piece of hair."

 _No shit Sherlock._ "It was probably Connor," Gavin huffed jokingly.

"It was  _not Connor_ , " Conan snarled, surprising Gavin at how sharp his voice was. "That's demented."

"It was just a joke," Gavin replied. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Gavin," Conan sourly stated, muttering, "You irritate me to no end."

"What, are you a deviant?" Gavin asked.

"No, you're just so annoying that an obedient, emotionless machine with a hint of a personality has to take a second to be annoyed by you."

"I wouldn't say--I mean, I take that as a compliment."

"Wouldn't say what?"

"Fuck you, tin can."

"Oh, how kind."

It earned a middle finger, but Conan was satisfied. Gavin was dreading the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have finished this in 2018 whoops
> 
> I just wrote the end of this at 1 AM and shit it out what's revising your stories?
> 
> It's like half a one shot and half another
> 
> The story is a disorganized mess but that's okay! Gavin is just an ocean: full of salt.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the little nickname "Con" from this fanfic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593665/chapters/38887760  
> They're an amazing author go check them out please


End file.
